


Tired

by JARK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, not nsfw, self indulgent fic, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK
Summary: They're just really tired.





	Tired

You march into your apartment with a heavy weight on your shoulders. Your body ached, chest heaving with pain, anger, and disappointment. You close the door, leave your things on the couch where your laundry stays untouched. **  
**

The cold water greets you- but it didn’t really matter at this point. You just wanted to get clean.

It was so unfair. You gave your all, you tried to get everyone hyped up for this damn performance. You set aside so many things to go to the practices, disturbed and asked favors from so many people yet they just didn’t care. Your “teammates” looked dead- physically unable to listen to easy instructions, unable to do the right movements, unable to do their part.

You squirt the shampoo onto your hair. It was really sweaty. But, when you looked at the others, they looked fresh without a single drop of sweat on them aside from the (totally bearable) heat.

You face the shower wall, palms against it. You look down and close your eyes as the shampoo washes away to the drain. You hear a door open and close.

Tears weren’t even worth it at this point. You were tired. Absolutely freaking tired of everyone else’s complaints, sick of their dumb excuses and lack of enthusiasm.

They had one job but still, they didn’t show up to the practices.

Daichi taps on his phone outside the shower curtain. He could feel the disappointment radiating from you. He hasn’t been able to actually spend time with you the past month because of this performance and frankly, he missed you so fucking much. But he understood that this was important to you too.

He was always there to bring you extra clothes when you’ve forgotten. Sawamura had his phone on it’s loudest ringtone so he could pick up any call whenever you needed help. He stayed up with you, making stupid pom poms and making a backdrop for the team. He did all he could.

And he knew you did all you could too.

He strips himself of his clothing after putting his phone on shuffle. The shower curtain opens but you pay it no mind as you continue to wash yourself.

He helps you, leaving you to relax your arms at your sides, facing his chest with a tired expression.

He says no words as he massages your muscles through the running water- cleaning every inch of you with a sad smile on his face. There were bruises on your knees, arms were pulsating with overexertion.

He places a small kiss on your forehead and you turn around. He rubs your back causing a sigh to leave your lips. You barely had time to actually lie down, having practice at 7 am and going to school directly after, only to go back to practice a few hours later. You ended late, but he still picked you up with a smile and a bag of your favorite food.

He starts to hum the slow song echoing in the bathroom. You turn around to face him, immediately pressing your cheek against his chest. He wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on your head.

“ _Tell me somethin’, girl_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_

_Or do you need more?_

_Is there somethin’ else you’re searchin’ for?_ ”

He sways you to the music with his hand now rested at the back of your head, pulling you close, wanting to take the pain away from your whole being. He was your pillar, the only support system you had as of this moment.

This was what mattered. You, him, and nothing else. You may have to go out and practice again tomorrow but now, now was enough.

He was enough.

You look up at him and he smiles softly at you, stroking your wet cheek with his calloused fingers. He tilts his head as he stares into your eyes, he pulls you close.

Your eyes drift close and his soft lips are pressed against yours seconds later- just where they should be.


End file.
